


You Can Be A Sweet Dream (either way, I don't wanna wake up from you)

by maybe_we_were



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Babysitting, Caretaking, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Late at Night, POV Natasha Romanov, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Slow Burn, Steve Rogers Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 16:51:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18578599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybe_we_were/pseuds/maybe_we_were
Summary: Natasha babysits Nathaniel for Clint and Laura.  Steve offers to help.Set post-Captain America: Civil War and Pre-Avengers: Infinity Wars.





	You Can Be A Sweet Dream (either way, I don't wanna wake up from you)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my AO3 friends!! I hope you are all as excited as I am for Endgame this week! I got my ticket for Friday already. I wanted to get this piece out before Endgame, in hopes that we get a happily ever after for our ship. Either way, I hope you enjoy this little fic. This is set after they would have reunited and broken everyone out of prison. 
> 
> "Did you remember to mention that these Marvel characters aren't yours?"
> 
> "Always."

Natasha has never been on baby duty alone.

When Lila and Cooper were born, Clint and Laura were always somewhere on the farm to help, if needed, while she babysat.  Honestly, both of the kids were well behaved and rarely needed anything.  This scenario though, is new to her.  Clint and Laura had gone to check out a listing for a new house, since Lila and Cooper were at their friends’ house for the night.  Not liking the idea of packing up _everything_ to take Nathaniel, who is now eight months old, they asked her to come down and babysit while they are away, to which she immediately said yes.

The day itself had gone smoothly, and she got Nathaniel down to sleep a while ago, in the crib next to her bed.  When she was ready for some sleep, she made sure to keep the lights off and be as quiet as possible so as to not disturb him.

She’s only been asleep for a few hours when she wakes to the sound of Nathaniel crying.  Blinking to help her eyes adjust, she looks at the clock on the nightstand that reads 2:17 in the morning.  Figuring it’s time to feed him, she pulls back the covers and gets out of bed.  Picking Nathaniel up, she cradles him in her arms before heading for the bedroom door.

As she’s going to pull it open, it’s pushed from the other side.  She’s startled, but slowly relaxes as she realizes it’s Steve, poking his head in the doorway. 

“Are you ok?” Steve asks, eyeing the two of them.  She watches as he comes in the wedge of the doorway and runs a hand down her arm reassuringly.

Steve showed up around the same time she did, in order to maintain the farm and animals while the Bartons are gone.

“Mhmm,” she replies, “he’s just hungry, I think.”

She enjoys the heat from Steve’s hand that’s lingering on hers.  The tank top and shorts she’s wearing are comfortable to sleep in, but always leave her cold when she gets out from under the covers.  Steve, on the other hand, is warm all the time, even in the tank top and thin sweatpants he’s wearing.

The same hand that was warming her slips between her shoulder blades, steering her out the door.

“I’ll get a bottle ready,” he offers, following her down the stairs to the kitchen.

“Thanks,” Natasha replies, perching herself on a stool next to the counter.  Steve moves about the kitchen locating a bottle and warming up milk.  He tests out the temperature on his arm before handing her the bottle.

Natasha gives it to Nathaniel, who quiets down immediately.  Steve slides onto the stool next to hers, bending forward slightly to rest his palms on her knees.  The kitchen is both dark and quiet- its enough that Natasha has to try hard to fight back a yawn.

Steve swipes his thumb back and forth across her kneecap, a soothing movement she finds makes her even more tired.  Luckily, Nathaniel finishes his bottle within a few minutes.

“I’ll take care of it,” Steve says when she goes to take the empty bottle to the sink.  Retrieving it from her, he takes it over and begins washing it out.  With one less task to do, Natasha grabs a burp cloth and drapes it over her shoulder.  Lifting Nathaniel so he rests comfortably on her shoulder, she begins to bounce him and pat his back.  While doing this, she watches Steve continue to clean up the kitchen.  She’s seen Clint help Laura with things, but this is different.  There’s something so domestic about it all that her mind drifts somewhere else, before being brought back by the tell-tale gurgle that escapes from Nathaniel’s mouth.  A moment or two later, he’s burped and ready to go back to bed.

Steve, who was waiting for them, follows her up the stairs.  Just as they reach the landing, Nathaniel starts to fuss again.  Laura had warned her that Nathaniel still wants to be held close, especially after being fed.  Natasha goes into the bedroom and props herself up on the bed, holding Nathaniel against her chest, like Laura told her to. 

Steve sits down at the end of the bed, watching her.  She takes the free moment to thank him again for his assistance.

“Steve,” she whispers, so she doesn’t agitate the baby, “ _thank you.”_

His reply is quick.

“It was no problem, Nat.”  He also keeps his voice down.  “I’ve never been around kids much, but I’ve always been fond of them.  Anything I can do to help…” he trails off.

As this point, her eyes are getting droopy and Nathaniel has finally settled.  She feels the bed shift as Steve gathers Nathaniel in his arms and transports him to the crib.  Before he lays Nathaniel down, he rocks him for a minute, and suddenly, Natasha’s eyes are wide open.

The way he’s so attentive to both her and Nathaniel’s needs’ is amazing.  Watching him be so good with her nephew is something she isn’t shocked by, but she literally can’t take her eyes off them together.

Satisfied that he’s asleep, Steve puts Nathaniel down and turns to her.  Instead of saying good night and going back to his room, he surprises her.

“Move over,” he requests, making a small gesture with his hand to indicate his need for space.

She moves over a bit, shuffling under the covers so she’s closer to the middle of the bed.  Steve slides underneath the comforter on his side so that he’s facing her.  Once he’s situated, she watches as Steve closes his eyes and relaxes, clearly ready to go back to bed.  He’s quiet for a moment, and she almost wonders if he fell asleep _that_ fast, when his arm snakes around her waist, pulling her closer to him.  His hand tentatively smooths over the small of her back in a circular motion.

She feels so calm and comforted by his touch that she’s almost not sure what to do.  Instead of overthinking it, she does what she’s wanted to do and runs her fingers along the neckline of his shirt so they rest on his chest.

Before she knows it, Steve’s body heat and gentle touch lull her to sleep.

_The baby is awake again._

_Natasha is so physically drained that she is having a hard time lifting her head from the pillow, let alone getting out of bed._

_Knowing the baby needs her, she lifts her head and opens her eyes, only to find Steve already at the crib, his tall form reaching over the side for their baby._

_He easily swaddles the baby in his arms and turns back in her direction._

_“I’ve got him, you go back to sleep,” he says quietly, noticing she’s awake._

_She doesn’t say anything, simply opting to lay her head back down on the pillow instead.  She watches as Steve rocks the baby back to sleep, the gold band on his ring finger catching her eye._

_She falls asleep to the content feeling of her family together and safe._

 

Natasha jolts awake, her dream feeling all too real in the dark of the night.  Normally she’s fighting off bad dreams, but, she realizes with a start, this is a dream she wouldn’t mind being real.  Steve, who must have felt her move, wakes and focuses his gaze on hers.

“You ok?” he asks, aware of all of the times that nightmares have plagued her.  His hand caresses her arm, making her feel even better than before.  Although she doesn’t need comforting, there’s no way she’s telling Steve that, in case he decides to stop touching her. 

“Just fine,” she replies, burrowing in closer, the reality of her dream not as far away as she thought.

 


End file.
